Bladebreakers meet the Bladerockers
by Kickass and Rock Hard
Summary: Bladebreakers meet The Bladerockers a group of 5 girls with a dark past. Can the Bladebreakers mend their broken hearts and still compete in the tournament?
1. Meet the BladeRockers

**Meet the BladeRockers.**

**Name**: Izuma Razawa

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: Female

**Looks**: Long blonde hair with black undertones, dark denim blue eyes, athletic frame with slight curves.

**History**: Grew up in the small city of Green Bay, Wisconsin betrayed by many people makes her a naturally cold person. Her heart is frozen. Before becoming a beyblader she and a small group of acquaintances started the BladeRockers a big time Rock Band. Izuma even though she doesn't speak much she is lead vocals and leader of the BladeRockers. The dark and silent one of the group she shows no mercy. She adds the sex appeal in the band.

**Wears**: Baggy black pants, tight black long-sleeved shirt, with a light blue tank top that says " I'll be nicer, if you'll be smarter.", light blue converses, black fingerless gloves, and her hair is always in a loose ponytail with her lucky blue ribbon.

**Beyblade**: A Chinese style light blue dragon named, Chen-Long.

**Name**: Lauren Mauel

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: Female

**Looks**: Medium length curly brown hair always in a Chinese style bun with chopsticks, dark cherry brown eyes, natural curves and lean figure.

**History**: Grew up with Izuma and is the only one who ever got Izzy to smile. Her sweet and shy personality makes her the closest friend to Izzy. Her generous nature and kind heart make people assume she is a pushover, but people are sadly mistaken. She played the bass and made most of the beats. Grew up in a high society family with rules and restrictions. The kind and mannered one of the group.

**Wears**: Tight flared out blue jeans, a green and yellow Puma sweatshirt, black and yellow Pumas', and yellow sunglasses around her head. (Like those alien sunglasses.)

**Beyblade**: A white bottlenose dolphin, named Coree.

**Name**: Hanna Shultz

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: Female

**Looks**: Short lime green hair in a two small side pigtails, light almost unusual baby blue eyes, natural lean frame.

**History**: Was born in Green Bay, Wisconsin then moved to Alabama for 4 years then back to Green bay when she was 5 and meet Izuma when she was 13 and became good friends, then was asked to play drums for so much energy she's hard to keep up. As a rebellious protest against the school's stupid rule against colored hair. She's a bottle of energy. The hyper and social one of the group. Not to mention her appetite.

**Wears**: Hot pink capris, a bright orange shirt that say " You laugh 'cause I'm different I laugh 'cause you are all stupid.", orange and pink Phat Farms, and a her customized orange and black drumsticks behind her ears.

**Beyblade**: A yellow bumblebee named, Buzzy.

**Name**: Stacy-Renee Schoenwalder

**Age**: 16

**Gender**: Female

**Looks**: Straight long light brown hair, emerald green eyes hidden behind her reading glasses, natural lean frame.

**History**: Her parents are out-going members of high society, which puts a lot of pressure on Stacy-Renee and her little sister Becky. Mostly found with Hanna andSteph she make the modifications on the blades and is the smart and logical one of the group. Manager of the BladeRockers she often makes arrangements to sing at the Beyblading tournaments, much to Izuma's protests. Mostly on the sidelines but is considered the teammate that keeps them all together.

**Wears**: Beige cargo shorts, a white shirt that says with the picture of a monkey cartoon, dark green combat boots, hair is always in a spiky bun, and a video camera always around her neck.

**Beyblade**: A Griffon named, Rocco.

**Name**:Steph Gibbons

**Age**: 16

**Gender**: Female

**Looks**: Medium length copper hair, light sky blue eyes, athletic lean figure.

**History**: Her mom and dad split up when she was5 and she lives with her aunt now because both parents are unstable and cannot care for their children.Steph watches over her little brotherCole and loves him very much. She is a stubborn and hot-tempered not to mention serious. Good hearted and generous is a few of her many good traits. The guitarist in BladeRockers.

**Wears**: The British football jersey top with the name Beckham on the back, white flared jeans, white and red tennies, her hair is always in a braid, and she wears her mom's wedding ring.

**Beyblade**: A red Bald Eagle named, Liberty.


	2. 1 Suite, 10 People

The BladeBreakers sat on the plane restless. Mr. Dickinson had surprised them with a rare chance to play in the exclusive European Beyblade Tournament. Kai stayed still and quietly looked out his window. He had been on a plane so much in the past year that his ears popping didn't bother him. Tyson was eating four helpings of those trays of airplane food. Ray and Max were playing cards and occasionally gagging at Tyson. Chief was typing on his laptop and occasionally watching a girl that had caught his attention. Kai was also very interested in the group of giggling girls. The green-haired one got up and sat at her drums. Since it was first class they had it all to themselves. She started waving franticly at the blonde to come join her. The icy blonde rolled her eyes and got up. The pretty curly brunette followed suited. Reluctantly the red-head joined. The drummer banged her sticks three times and the red head started to strum her guitar. The curly haired one started to pluck at her bass guitar. Green Girl started pound gently. The blonde just grabbed a microphone and started singing.

Dun't own this Breaking Benjamin does

Crowded streets are cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run

You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die

Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try

If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry

You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hands on me one last time

Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try

Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try

It's alright, It's alright, It's alright, It's alright, It's alright, It's alright, It's alright, It's alright, It's alright!

Again I no own…

Now all the BladeBreakers had their attention the girls except for the blonde who resumed her seat, went to greet the now awed boys. AN: Well Kai doesn't care, but the rest are pretty much in awe. The green girl giggled and flopped on the ground by Max, she pushed her drumsticks behind her ears.

" Hey! I'm Hanna!" The girl giggled happily and stuck her hand out to Tyson. Then to Max. Then Ray. The Kay but he didn't respond. " Hey! You're like an Izzy Clone! Except a guy but you don't talk much do you?" She tilted her head as the blonde threw her shoe at Hanna.

" Good Morning. I am Lauren Mauel." Nodding her head slowly as a sign for hello. She gave a small smile before returning to the blonde begging her to be polite and say hello. All she received was a sigh and a grunt.

" Hi. I'm Steph." The red head spoke up and stared at the blonde with a smile then muttered " This will be interesting…" She received a growl for that.

" Izuma Razawa. Call me Izuma." The blonde said quietly. Before grunting and walking over to her seat and pulling on her headphones. Lauren shrugged then joined her silent companion.

Hanna then spotted her shy computer friend. " Oh! And that is Stacy or Stacy-Renee." Stacy heard her name and waved over at them before going back to her reading.

Max spoke up first, staring a bit at Lauren. " Umm yeah I'm Max."

" I am Ray." Ray unfolded his arms then putting them behind his head using them as a pillow.

" _Io-ff amph Typhsson_." Tyson spoke with a mouth full of airplane food. He swallowed the disgusting food then blushed. " I mean 'I am Tyson.'" Hanna giggled at him and stole a carrot from his plate. Smiling she bit into it. Receiving gags and weird looks. Tyson looked surprised and mildly amused. " You like airplane food too?" She shrugged and replied.

" I like all food." Kai and Izzy groaned out loud.

" Great another Tyson/Hanna." Sharing the same surprised look the both grunted and went back to their own thoughts. Lauren giggled at the tinge of pink on Izuma's cheeks. Which in return got a mock glare and growl. Mr. Dickinson entered first class and clapped his hand together.

" I see you have met each other already. BladeBreakers meet the BladeRockers, your biggest competition at the tournament. In which the 10 teenagers replied…

" WHAT!" The girls backed off and sat in their seats. Pulling off her headphones Izuma got up and walked to Mr. Dickinson and glared at him in which Lauren tried to calm her down.

" What the hell where you thinking putting us on the same plane as our biggest competition? Sorry old man we don't fraternize with the enemy…" She drawled out enemy like it was scum. At that Kai got up and walked up to Izuma measuring her up which he towered over her being 6'0" and her being 5'8". Glaring at her he leaned down over her causing her to flinch back in surprise but regain her composure.

" Watch what you say _little_ girl." Putting emphasis on little. She growled at him an stepped closer to him with their faces only centimeters away. Looking into Kai's beautiful Mahogany eyes she felt as though she would melt but remained her composure. Kai resisted to kiss her. He had only known her a few minutes! But her perfume was driving him nuts.

" Well… about that it seems that there was a mix up about your rooms. It seems that you all have to share a suite. 5 bedrooms and 10 bathrooms." Everyone gawked but Stacy meekly spoke up.

" Sir, 5 rooms? But that means that a girl and a guy would have to share a room." Mr. Dickinson smiled and laughed.

" Yes the team captains will share a room…" For the first time in her life. Izzy fainted and fell onto Kai. This was going to be a long two months.


	3. Dark Past, Butterflies and Phoenixes

Thank you my three lovely reviewers.

LILmrs.SOCIALbutterfly: Thanks I will do my very best!  
skyblue-tiger: Well, the characters are me and my friends. I had them pick which one, so I got Kai.  
rebecca-1769: Thank you for the nice compliment. I'm doing good how about you?

Waking up slowly, she blinked several times before realizing the figures on the floor next to the couch she was sleeping on. Her teammates, her _friends _were sleeping next to her. Izuma smiled and poked Lauren slightly. Lauren's eyes fluttered and she let out a small yelp of joy to see her friend awake. While hugging Izzy, this gesture awoke the others. Hanna tackled Izuma and Lauren, Stacy let out a sigh of relief, and Steph just smiled happily.

" Izuma, you made quite a scene. I mean fainting is one thing, but fainting on our rival team's captain." Hanna smiled evilly. " What's even weirder is that he carried you to the couch and you snuggled up awfully close to him." Izuma coughed and her cheeks started to get warm.

" Well, I wouldn't blame you. He is kinda cute." Steph smirked at Izuma. In which she got a glare for a response.

" Not fraternizing with the enemy, Stephanie!" Lauren gasped at Steph. " Plus remember we have to sing at the tournament? Remember? We promised no distractions." Steph did a double-take and faked gasped.

" No really?" Her voice dripping with sarcasm. " I wouldn't have guessed! Plus we never said no cute distractions!" She fake swooned.

" Shut up, Steph. Now cut your stupid rambling and listen. I don't mind about hanging with them just keep our beyblading affairs away from them. No battling with them no matter what." Izuma smirked slightly and tried to get up. Her legs wobbled and she fell back on the couch. Muttering some swear words feeling weak she decided she wanted to be alone. " Leave…"

" But, Izzy please let me help you." Lauren extended her hand but Izuma scoffed and slapped it away.

" I don't need any help. Dammit! LEAVE!" Izuma shouted. Lauren quickly usher the other three girls in their rooms before bidding Izuma good night. Lauren silently prayed for her best friend's broken heart to be mended and mended soon.

Izzy's Point of View-

Having a battle in her head she painfully grabbed her throbbing skull and rubbed her temples slowly. 'I don't need any one… I hate these damn weaknesses! I fucking hate them! And who the hell does this guy thinks he is. Treating me like some damned damsel in distress. I don't need his nasty help. Screw this…' With that Izuma grabbed her leather trench coat. Opening and slamming the door the walls shook.

Normal Point of View-

Lauren ran out of her room followed by the rest of the BladeRockers. Huffing slightly praying for patience.

" Oh shit" Lauren rubbed her side temple. " That girl and her temper…" Waving her hand dismissively she walked back in her room followed by Stacy as they all went back to bed.

Following Izuma-

Still fuming at her weak state she crossed through the boys quarters and exited the room with a slam. Letting out a scream she ran as fast and hard as she could. Memories of her dark past swirled in front of her.

_ ' A man stood in the dark corners of her room watching her every move. Waiting for the sweet child to sleep. Once the 8 year old was in dreamland. The man gagged her and ripped her of her innocence. This was repeated to the little girl till her early teens. Remembering going to middle school wearing long-sleeves and lots of foundation to hide the bruises and cuts. _

_ One night with tears flowing from her eyes." Why daddy? Why are you so mean?" The small framed girl asked her father before the nightly routine began._

_ " Because you are a bad girl who needs to be punished for your sins little one. Now be good and don't make a sound or I'll have to punish you… Harder." A sadistic grin made the young girl whimper. The next day the girl ran away only to be taken in by a girl named Lauren Mauel, Izzy's best friend. _

End Flashbacks-

Her life became better, Izzy trained hard to become the best beyblader. Her straight A's and life seemed almost perfect until she was adopted by the Mauels. Her life couldn't get any better but these night terrors still frightened her. She hated the feeling of being weak and depending on someone else. The thing that kept the BladeRockers together was the fact that they had been through trials in their lives.

Lauren's parents even though sweet and caring still expected Lauren to be perfect. Her grandfather would hit her if she made any mistake. Lauren became obsessed in being perfect.

Hanna was physically abused before being adopted by her new parents. Her real father was a drunk and her real mother was a prostitute. Child services found out of the illegal use of drugs and child abuse and took Hanna away.

Stacy being a 16 year old genius. Before she was 14 she graduated college but not before being ridiculed by college students. Molested by her Physics Professor she became distant with family and friends finding it hard to concentrate she resorted to suicide, but failed thanks to Becky, Stacy's younger sister.

Steph was in five abusive relationships. All different one was physically abusing her, one was sexually abusing her, one was cheating on her and using her, one was verbally abusing her, and her last one had mentally scarred her for life. She had to resume to leaving her 5 year old brother with her aunt because her mom and dad were selling her brother Cole to do child sex tapes for money, to buy drugs.

Izzy sighed… Sitting down outside underneath the cloudy night sky a light wind ruffled her hair ever-so slightly. She leaned against the oak tree in the park. Remembering her promise never to feel weak. She hated it. It brought back her darkest memories that still made her eyes hazy. Making her feel useless and pathetic, like she deserved what happened to her. But Lauren and her teammates had told her it wasn't anyone's fault but her disgusting father's. Tears clung to her eyes as she recalled how painful it was.

Hearing slight movement she brought her head up to meet a pair of concerned mahogany orbs, staring at her own denim blue one. Like searching for answers. Kai leaned down to get a better look.

Speaking so softly she could barely hear, " Do you not remember me, Butterfly?" This name not only brought tears to her eyes, but down her cheeks they fell.

" Phoenix? Is that really you?" She asked hopefully. Her eyes clouded with tears only being able to see the slight nod he gave her. Crying out a small scream she tackled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sobbing onto his shirt she clung to him like frightened little girl.

Kai's Point of View-

'_It is Butterfly! I haven't seen her since we were five. She's changed, but why? She used to be a happy child full of life and excitement. But here she is lying on top of me in the middle of a Venice _**( I forgot to mention they landed in Venice. Forgive me it was my first chapter I have ever posted.)** _park crying her heart out. And why was she so cold to me? She should have recognized me. Aw… Crap she's crying harder.'_

Rubbing her back slightly he made soothing noises in her ear. He heard her mumble something. Placing his large hand on the square of her back he pushed himself and her up. Kai heard her squeak, he tilted her chin as asking her to repeat herself. She sighed and looked him straight in the eyes.

" Kai, can I please sleep with you. I'm scared!" With that came more sobs and his shocked expression he turned soft. Quickly picking her up in his arms bridal style he carried back into the suite ignoring the odd and suprised looks from his teammates and into their room. He laid her now sleeping form on the bed, locking the door so no one would intrude suprisingly. Kai crawled in beside her. Placing a protective arm around her waist he whispered in her ear.

" Fear not my butterfly, your phoenix will protect you from the dark." With that he also fell into a dreamless slumber.

Boo-Yah! 1,483 words! Not including characters!

That is by far my biggest chapter. It's 10:40 P.M and I started at 7: 35. Little over three hours. This chapter was a bit confusing but all will be explained in later chapters. Review! Kisses and remember to Kickass!


	4. You're my World, Butterfly

**You're my world, Butterfly-Chapter 3**

Steady breathing filled the room. Silently the blonde's eyes fluttered open, realizing her surroundings. She felt a strong grip on her waist. Slightly panicking she struggled against the slate-haired boy's grip. Kai woke up to the strange whimpers and feverish movement. Izzy started to cry whispering incoherent words. He leaned closer to her and heard her mumbles and they were as clear as crystal.

" I've been a good girl daddy. Please let go of me. I don't like my punishment." Kai pulled the girl up and hugged her letting out a string of Russian swearwords. Rubbing her back she cried on his naked toned chest. " Kai, let me go. You deserve someone good. All I am is bad. Very _bad_." She spat out bad like it was poison. Tear streamed down her cheeks.

_" _What do you mean 'bad?' You are as good as it gets! We were promised to each other we spent the first 5 years of our lives together. When my parents died, you were there. When I was leaving for Russia, you were there. I intend to still marry you. Even if you step-dad was an asshole! You are still the Izuma I have always loved." Kai finished his little speech, he tilted her face to see her eyes filled with pain.

" Kai, I can't marry you anymore. It would disgrace your family's name. A _whore_ for a wife. It's unthinkable, I'm unworthy." She pushed his hand away and started to crawl away from the comfortable bed. Kai grabbed her arm and abruptly turned her around. And kissed her. Izuma's heart raced at the demanding yet gentle kiss. She struggled to break the kiss, but Kai's firm grip on her made sure she wouldn't leave. Finally giving up she moved closer, Kai's hand once again found the small of her back to fit perfectly with his large and calloused hand. Izuma placed her hands on the back of Kai's head as if to fill the non-existent space between them. Kai's begging tongue licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Slowly opening her mouth, he happily complied by exploring every inch of her mouth. Softly moaning Izzy broke the kiss. Smiling at his shocked expression she replied slyly " I'll have to reconsider if you're that damn good of a kisser." In which he smirked.

Kai leaned back down to capture her lips again but a knock on the door interrupted. Izuma laughed lightly as Kai cursed the person/people at the door to hell. Izzy grabbed her clothes and ran into her bathroom. Kai flung open the door and snarled.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT?" In an almost animalistic rage he growled at poor Tyson and Hanna. Tyson quirked an eyebrow at what Kai was wearing, which was boxers and socks. Hanna whimpered and hid behind Tyson. (**Not that she's a Damsel in Distress it's just Kai reminded her of her father.**)Kai was still glaring at the both of them, when Izzy emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed. Izuma smiled and placed a hand on Kai's shoulder immediately he relaxed.

" Hanna, get the team. We need to talk. Ten minutes." Izuma smiled a full smile in which Hanna was taken aback. Nodding she complied, running back to their area furiously screaming for Lauren.

" Same with you Tyson. We need a meeting. Meet here in 15 minutes." Tyson smiled sheepishly and shrugged walking slowly back to the Bladebreakers quarters. Turning around to face Izzy, Kai smirked. Her eyebrow shot up. Rolling her eyes, she kissed his cheek and walked to her bed and grabbed her duffle bag. Finding her beyblade she walked over to the door about to exit. But Kai caught her wrist and pulled her into a heated kiss. Breaking away, Kai walked into the bathroom leaving Izuma in a sort of daze. Shaking out of it she smiled and pulled a brush through her hair and tied it up into a ponytail with her lucky blue ribbon. Pulling on her converses, she walked out of their room to find both teams having a heated discussion about what beyblading technique is the best. Smirking she flopped down on the couch laying on Lauren, Stacy, and Max in the process. Lauren tickled behind Izzy's legs and Izuma squirmed and giggled as she tried to get away. All of the sudden Kai walked out and cleared his throat quite loudly. Izuma still giggling, got up and walked beside Kai. They both sat on the loveseat in front of their teammates.

" As my team knows I had _issues_ with my family. Especially my step-father, well I would like to brief you on what happened before those _issues_. You see my family is quite prestigious as well as Kai's. When I was born Kai was already one year old. (**Which makes him around 16-17.**)You see our families arranged an engagement between us. We both grew up together and even though we were only five or six we still loved each other. But when Kai's parents died his grandfather, Volitare took Kai with him back to Russia. But Kai and I promised no matter what we would fulfill his parent's wishes to be married. Well the engagement so be canceled because I'm not I mean erm…" She blushed and coughed nervously she hid her face behind Kai's shoulder and sobbed those memories came back to her at an alarming speed. Five years of utter torture raced through her mind in a matter of seconds.

" Izzy was raped by her step-father which means if either of us are not umm… _virgins_, then the deal is off. But seeing as she had no choice in that. The engagement continues on. Which means, we are getting married in 2 years when Izuma turns 18." Their teammates sat with their mouths wide open. staring blankly at their two cold-hearted captains. Lauren cleared her throat and smiled sweetly.

" Can I ask you something?" She pointedly directed at the slate-colored haired boy, Kai nodded" Do you love her, Kai?" Taken aback by the question he simply quirked his eyebrow as if asking 'Why?'. Her smile lessened and Lauren sighed. "I just want to know if my best friend will be loved."

Hesitantly Kai nodded his head yes. " I've loved her since the day I met her. If that is your only concern, then let me assure you I would never heart Izuma." Lauren sighed in relief, then turned her attention to her red-eyed best friend. Lauren climbed over the still shocked Bladebreakers and Bladerockers and embraced her best friend. Whispering soothing words she asked the same question only to Izuma.

Izuma nodded her head slowly. " I always have and always will." Lauren smiled and nodded approvingly she quietly laughed.

" Then I am so the maiden of honor!" Hanna, Stacy, and Steph all loudly protested against that statement. Lauren just shook her head and ran out the room screaming " I'm godmother!" Which caused both Kai and Izuma to blush. Rei smiled and nodded towards Kai and Izuma.

" Happiness and Peace be with you on your long journey my friend." Kai stood up as Rei placed a hand on his shoulder. Tyson slid over to Izuma and smiled pleadingly.

" Izuma as my friend's soon-to-be-wife could you set me up with one of your bridesmaids?" That caught Max's attention as well as Kenny's and Rei's. Soon all the Bladebreakers (**Minus Kai. DUH!**) were begging for hook ups. Izzy just laughed as Kai pushed them all out of the room and locked it. Kai sighed and laid on the couch, he turned on the TV and flipped on FUEL. (**For those who don't know what FUEL is it's an extreme sports channel.**) Izuma cuddled up next to him and Kai absent-mindedly played with her hair.

" Kai?" She got up and turned around to face him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, knowing what was coming. " Can we have a battle? Please?" He scoffed and smirked slyly at her.

" What will I get if I win?" She smiled and answered him with a 5 minute make-out session. Breaking apart he looked at her questioningly" Okay… What if you win?" Smirking she winked at him.

" This." Izuma whispered in his ear and Kai's eyes went wide. She smirked and kissed his cheek.. Hurriedly she went into the training room. Kai smiled.

" Then I guess you're just gonna have to win, my dear butterfly."


	5. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

I'm going to re-start my story. I have made a lot of mistakes. Besides at the rate I was going I would have finished in five more chpters so I am going to re-start it. I hope all of my reveiwers will come reveiw my new version. I will try and get it posted this weekend. It will also be much longer.

Kisses!


End file.
